Edwards idea of Revenge
by EdwardsonlyBella
Summary: Emmett comes up with an idea to embarass his favorite brother and gets a surprise of his own. Rated for caution. Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight.


Renesmee looked over at her parents and giggled in wouldnt care to rag on her about Jacob for awhile by the way they were just getting lost in each others eyes. Who would have thought after 30 years of marriage that they would still act like the newlyweds? Except for the fact that they were not regular humans and that they really did have eternity to spend together. They always invited Renesmee and her husband over for Sunday dinner with them. Bella never even gave a thought anymore to her high school memories involving the love expressed to her by Jacob and Edward didnt like to bring it up at all afraid that it would hurt either his wife or daughter. They didnt have to worry about it so Jacob had been in love with Bella when he was young he had imprinted on Renesmee as soon as he met her and they had been connected ever didnt mean though that they would just let Jacob absorb all the attention of "their miracle" as they called Renesmee seeing as her birth really was a miracle for them. Bella had concieved her when she was still a human and while Edward was a vampire on their honeymoon together. It had shaken Edward to his core that something was threatening the life of his love and Renesmee knew that he had at first supported ending her, but it was the same thing Jacob would do for her so she couldnt help but understand. Bella had once told her about the courtship between her and her husband. He had foolishly left her at one point thinking it would be safer for her. It had torn them both apart and they had only felt whole again when they came back together and he hadnt been able to leave her since then. A life without either one of them was a life the other couldnt live no matter how much they loved everyone else around them. It just wouldnt be the same.

"Do you need some privacy Dad,"Renesmee thought knowing full well her dad could hear her every used to only be able to pick up on Edward,but now everytime he heard someone think Dad his head would whip around in that direction looked to his daughter and smiled at her shaking his head no. Bella looked over too having heard Renesmee as well. Bella had the ability to close her mind off tight but she would also open it and connect to her husband on a regular basis now. There was rarely anything she needed to hide from him since they were always together and gladly shared each others every second. There was however still the occasion when they wanted to surprise the other and they would close their minds until the surprise was past.

The family turned back around as they heard the knock on the door. Jacob walked quickly in to sit beside his wife and gave her a kiss not noticing that her parents(and his first love)was was as over for him as it was for her. They had both found their soulmates and realized friendship was truly all they shared for each other even if Bella had figured that out first with Edward."I was actually just asking them if we should leave," Renesmee whispered to him.

"You know thats not really necessary Renesmee. We love you sorry if we zoned out for a moment there we were just thinking,since this is the anniversary of the day that we met."Edward looked at his wife and if her heart were still beating she would have swooned at the smile he gave were not returning to Forks for at least 40 more years, but their stay in Canada was just as fine with them for now.

Jacobs pack had stayed behind in Forks not needing the change of scenery every few years to hide their identity. The Cullen family was vampires and as so did not age like humans did. Renesmee being half human half vampire grew to an age of 18 physically in less than 5 years and advanced to that state in all meanings of the word. Jacob had waited to marry her for another 5 years after her reaching her full age, but that didnt mean he was out of her life. Quite the contrary he had been with her everyday for the whole ten years of her life since he had imprinted on her the day she was had choosen unlike the other members of his pack to remain in the state he was perfect for spending his entire life with his wife and love. He could have worked over the obstacle by now to remove his wolf traits but he didnt want to because to do so would restart his aging process and if so he would do so without his wanted eternity with her just as much as Bella and Edward had their eternity pack mates were starting to reach into their 50s having imprinted on humans and needing to grow along with them. He would miss them when they were gone for they would be, but like Bella knowing she would someday lose her father and mother forever it was a pain he would just take.

Charlie was aging really fast as was Renee, and there was nothing to stop unlike their daughter were not vampires at all. Charlie barely knew any of the details of his daughters change he just knew that she was happy with her husband and would live for eternity with him and her daughter. He was overjoyed at that and told her there was nothing more he could have wished for his only baby. He would visit on occasion but even when he wasnt there he was always calling to say hi to was still an avid fisher and when he would come up to Canada to see them he would be thrilled to give up his fishing break for a time to see them had initially been angered to find out that Jacob had ended up with his granddaughter so soon after her birth he still had trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that she had aged so didnt take him that long to accept it though cause he had always favored Jacob and had even at one point hoped Bella and Jacob would end up together. He hadnt liked Edward being Bellas first boyfriend especially what had happened to her that time that he had torn him up to see his daughter so disconnected with everyone around her and in so much pain cause Edward had literally taken a piece of her with him as she had kept a piece of him.  
Alice and Jasper came strolling into the house arm in arm a big grin on Alice's pixie like now what vision did she have?She probably wouldnt let them know till it happened looked annoyed as he couldnt see her thoughts only hearing her blocking him out by reciting the US Constitution by was something he probably wouldnt like and from Bella's face she may have an idea about it. His love just looked at him and reached up to play with his bronze hair kissing him as she did so.

"Hey Lovebirds!!!"came a raucaus laugh from the backyard they all looked around recognizing Emmett's voice coming from their garden. They all filed out and laughed at what he had they almost all was looking like he was gonna pummel his brother at any second. Emmett had some fun with the snow and had created a pretty embarassing snow couple locked in some various Bella were still human she would be red as a lobster by now with her blush but getting used to her brother in laws antics she was used to his constant sexual innuendos and pranks. Plus the fact they were more for the purpose of upsetting Edward then her. Edward still fought for her innocence even though there was nothing to worry about they had an eternity together and she wasnt the naive girl that had first met him she could hold her own. Jacob and Renesmee giggled at their uncle Emmetts joke knowing Edward would eventually retaliate embarassing Emmett even helped his father in law as he ran over to destroy them all. While Edward scattered the snow people into nothing Jacob just melted them. Emmett's grin was lost as he saw his creations being destroyed hey they were pretty good representations of Edward and Bella he thought.

Bella wrapped her hands around her husband as he came back to her and reached up to whisper in his ear."Honey dont worry you know he just does this to get a rise out of you it really doesnt bother me plus why dont we use those snowcouples examples later huh?"Edward just choked and looked back at his wife. Over 30 years with her and she still surprised him on a regular opened her mind to him and he knew she was telling him the truth. He thought an idea for getting Emmett back knowing that Bella could read him as well and took it as acceptance when she and Alice both laughed. Ok so there would be no one to stop him he could probably even get help from Jacob seeing as he had helped him destroy the snow couples.

"Oh Emmett, what is it that you said you are doing tommorrow?"Emmett looked startled at this question what was couldnt read anything on anyones face there had to be something up. Ha like he'd fall for anything.

"Ummm...Im going hunting of bear season or did you forget?"Emmett smirked knowing he had gotten Edward there his brother could read his mind for heavens sake he knew his plans for tommorrow without having to just looked at his brother with his smirk to worry Emmett even so just the usual then see you later. Emmett rushed to follow the couples as they walked into the made a classic entrance seemingly floating as she strode over to stand next to her husband who was still worrying about Edwards hadnt known exactly what Emmett was doing but it always involved something to upset Edward so she didnt care to know the specifics, and of course it wasnt about her so there went any interest she might have had.  
Carlisle and Esme strolled into the room to see their whole family sitting in the living room. They could tell something was up though because of course living with their family since the beginning of it in 1901 they had learned everyones walked over to the piano to play Bella's lullaby and Bella walked over to sit next to her however quietly snuck out of the house to the had told him what to do so Jacob went to the garage found Emmetts jeep and the paint can and tools. Who would have thought Bella's mistake of buying the pink paint instead of the tan she wanted would finally come into was gonna flip when he saw this girl power version of his prized jeep.

"What ya doing Honey,"Renesmee said as she walked into the garage to see her husband pull out a paint roller in preparation for the Jeeps paint just flashed her his smile and held up the pink paint. Renesmee just giggled and walked over to help him out. Emmett may retaliate on Jacob or Edward but her uncle wouldnt get her back not suspecting a whit that she took them only about 10 minutes to finish the job. Wow what a big transformation from the manly muscle car to the flower power chick jeep now in a bright neon pink with flowers all over it. A flower vase installed where the cup holders used to be,a flower print on the seat covers,wheel,and the fact that the horn was now playing the song barbie girl by in the fact that the souped up engine was replaced by a battery from a childs battery operated car. All the original parts such as the souped up engine were destroyed so the prank would not be so quickly fixed.

The two returned into the house just as Emmett was calling to Rosalie to go for a midnight just smiled and winked at Edward and Bella letting them know that the deed was smirked too knowing what had happened and because she got a preview of Emmetts reaction.

Emmett walked out to the garage and all that was heard was a scream as he saw the state of his baby. They heard his horn go off as "Im a barbie girl in a barbie world," and another cry. Edward leaned over and whispered in Bellas ear."Ill always protect you from harm...or my brother's tricks." Bella just smiled and kissed her husband.


End file.
